


Sometimes I wonder if you're mythologizing me like I do you.

by Monsta



Category: COUNTERFEIT (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta
Summary: 题目来自The Past Is A Grotesque Animal,Of Montreal





	Sometimes I wonder if you're mythologizing me like I do you.

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自The Past Is A Grotesque Animal,Of Montreal

Sam一条死鱼那样躺在那，霸占着大半张床:"为什么我头这么痛？我是不是要死了？是不是有人冲着我开了一枪？是不是你趁我睡着了把我打了一顿？"  
Jamie没忍住冲他弟的金毛脑袋来了一下:"因为你昨天喝多了，傻子。"Sam哀嚎。不，这一点也不会让Jamie心软。  
Jamie打开床头柜，只有一堆空布洛芬壳子。他起床套上裤子往外走。  
Sam依然是一条死鱼:"Jamie,帮我打电话给Ed说我不去了。"Jamie翻了个白眼，背对着他。  
他们安静了一会。然后Sam小声地说:"Jamie?你生气了吗？"  
Jamie叹了口气:"没有，你个傻子。"要是Sam信了这句话那他就是个货真价实的傻子。  
"那就好。"Sam在床上咕噜地滚了一圈，然后往下钻，藏在巨大又柔软的被子下。  
Jamie站在门口没有动。他不知道自己在等待什么。他盯着楼梯间的装饰画发呆，  
"Jamie?你还在吗？"  
"嗯。"  
"我爱你。"  
Jamie站在门口没有动。他很茫然。吸气。吐气。手指抽动。他喉结滚动。  
"嗯。"  
Sam的呼吸声平静缓慢，像是又睡着了。Jamie走下楼，去给他弟弟找布洛芬。

2017.8.25

KBonker


End file.
